You are a Beautiful Dangerous
by TheCreepieJoker
Summary: Draco es una lolita de quince años, que posee ciertos gustos y pensamientos, manteniendola unida a su propio mundo y escapando de la realidad tortuosa en la que vive. Ella esta enamorada del Sargento "Ceño Fruncido" y un dia decile confesarse atravez de una carta


**Beautiful Dangerous**

**Capítulo 1: Quiero que me quieras**

By: The Creepie Joker

ATENCION: yo soy una fan que sigue el anime (pues siempre me olvido de bajar el manga) por lo que no estoy del toda actualizada con la verdadera historia. Los datos sacados en este fanfictión sobre los personajes son inventados por mí. En caso de que llegue a haber alguna coincidencia, es milagro de la naturaleza

Puede contener lemmon y palabras fuertes (nada fuera de lo normal)

De paso una pregunta: alguien sabe la edad de Rieville?

Se que las historias con OC no son muy populares por aca, pero me facino escribir este cap.

En todo caso, disfruten de la historia xD

**0o0o0o0o0**

Una de las cosas más curiosas de la vida, es como el planeta tierra se manifiesta en contra del ser humano. Supuestamente somos la especie más dominante del planeta y también la más temible…

_Hasta que llegaron ellos…_

Yo nunca los vi y la verdad es que no me interesa. Soy algo así, como una persona ignorante y con la cabeza en las nubes. Lo importante ahora es poder terminar mis estudios y sobrevivir con lo poco que tenemos. Vivo con mis dos hermanas mayores, Seda y Roble (yeah, extraños nombres); mi padre era un borracho insoportable que casi nunca estaba en casa… murió en una pelea con otro psicópata en un bar, mi madre entro en depresión profunda y se suicidó. Después de eso, lo primero que hicieron, el gobierno, fue meterme en un hogar adoptivo católico, mi familia no era creyente pero igual simplemente asentía con la cabeza y fingía que ponía atención. Lo único que hacíamos era confesarnos y tejer ropa o reponer el gas en los tanques para los militares de Reconocimiento y Estacionarias. Generalmente venia un soldado de bajo rango a buscar la ropa, infelizmente eran todos feos.

_Hasta que llego él._

**0o0o0o0o0**

-¡Llegaron, llegaron!- me grito Seda desde la puerta de entrada- ¡Vinieron los de la Legión de Reconocimiento!

-¿Enserio?- podía escuchar desde la ventana, los gritos de la gente (y claramente ocultaron el sonido de la campana) pero no prestaba mucha atención porque estaba estudiando un poco de Biología mientras lavaba los platos. Mire a Roble emocionada y ella con una sonrisa maternal me asiente con la cabeza. Abrazo a Roble, me cambio rápidamente y corro con Seda para encontrar buenos lugares.

Cuando mis padres murieron, mis hermanas ya eran mayor de edad por lo que yo solo fui a un internado, pero solo estuve un año hasta que mi hermana Roble (que es la mayor de todas) consiguió adoptarme. Desde ese momento vivimos las tres juntas en un pequeño departamento de una choza. Mis hermanas trabajan y limpian, yo de vez en cuando ayudo pero ellas dicen que es importante que siga estudiando, así poder alcanzar con más facilidad mi sueño de ser médico. Aunque ahora tengo otro sueño.

-¿Lo agarraste?- me pregunta Seda mientras me sostiene la mano fuerte. La multitud estaban muy amontonadas y se peleaban para ir delante de todo, es fácil perderse. A mí nunca me gusto porque perdía el aire y siento que me ahogo. Por eso aprieto bien la mano de mi hermana y trato de no distanciarme. Por los susurros de las personas me doy cuenta que todavía no pasaron. En el distinto Trost, tenemos mucha admiración y respeto por los militares y siempre los recibimos con energía y admiración, como si estuvieran en medio de un desfile. Yo personalmente me interesa uno en particular.

-¡Si lo tengo!- le grito a Seda. Subimos por unas grandes cajas y escalamos por una nivelación de madera, tenía una altura un poco más de dos metros. Había otras dos chicas ahí, que sostenían como si su vida dependiera de ella unos grandes ramos de rosas. Amablemente nos ayudaron a mi hermana y a mí a subir.

-¡Gracias!- exclamamos las dos al mismo tiempo.

-Yo soy Elizabeth y ella es Patricia- se presentó la rubia que era como mínimo, ocho metros más alta que yo.

-Yo soy Seda y ella es mi hermanita Draco- ambas me miraron extrañas al oír mi nombre pero no me importo, hice una pequeña reverencia y me asome por el barandal.

-¿Todavía no pasaron?- pregunte impaciente. Me había puesto mi mejor vestido y quería que me viera.

-Todavía no, la multitud los retraso un poco- lamento Elizabeth, por alguna razón me sentía un poco intimidada al estar al lado de ella.

-Mejor que llegamos temprano, tenía miedo de no poder llegar.

-¿Eres fan especial de alguno?- me pregunto Patricia, sus ojos verdes comenzaron a brillar cuando yo admití que sí, aun así… no tenía ganas de mostrarles mi carta.

-¡Hey Hey, el cuerpo de Recon no se conoce principalmente porque haya alguno medianamente pasable!- me salvo Seda mientras se ponía al lado mío- ¡El único bueno es el Comandante Irwin pero después los demás son…!- dejo unos segundos en suspensos mientras se reía con las demás.

-Gracias a Dios, son todos feos porque yo no me caso con una cosa fea que se parezca a un titán- Elizabeth cruzo los brazos y resoplo un poco resentida.

-No existe ningún hombre pasable, en este mundo- mi hermana trabajaba en un bar… (Especializado para el público masculino), todas las noches tienen una gran variedad de clientes. Por lo que conoce a casi toda la población masculina.

-No seas tan negativa, ahora lo importante no es el aspecto… si no que no se aliste al ejercito- resalto melancólicamente Patricia, bajo los ojos y se mordió el labio. Yo pregunte a Seda con la mirada, y ella mí respondió mientras achicaba sus ojos: es mejor no preguntar.

-¡AHÍ ESTA!

Cuando el Comandante Irwin dio la vuelta por la esquina, me aturdió mucho el grito de la gente y comencé a marearme un poco, por lo que me sostuve fuerte por el barandal y preste más atención. La gente le tiraba pedazos de tela roja y rosas. Elizabeth tiro su ramo de flores pero calculo mal y termino en el piso. El caballo que montaba el Comandante lo piso y Eli soltó un gemido ofensiva.

Dio un gran salto para apoyarse más sobre el barandal y grito con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡TE AMO IRWIN, CASATE CONMIGO!- podía ver como ella sonría con satisfacción cuando él giro la cabeza a nuestro alrededor extrañado y confundido. Levanto la ceja, Eli llevo su mano sobre sus labios y le tiro un beso.

La gente nos miraba como si estuviéramos locas. La verdad es que fue divertido, tampoco le dijo nada indecente.

-¡Ahí esta Hanji!- grito Patricia mientras saltaba. Yo me observe hacia donde estaba la morocha porque siempre estaba él.

-¡RAIVILLE!- como siempre me excedo un poco, cuando estoy emocionada. Patricia y Elizabeth me miran extrañas.

A diferencia de Irwin, él no me dirige la mirada. Se queda congelado mirando adelante con una expresión neutral pero seria. Hace tres años que estoy enamorada de él, desde la noche en que vino a buscar unas botas y camperas de lana que habíamos hecho con las chicas por el largo invierno que se avecinaba. Cuando lo vi, inmediatamente sabía que me iba a enamorar de él.

Sinceramente, a veces no sé si catalogarlo como amor a primera vista. A medida que pasaba, más nerviosa me ponía. Solo esa vez fue a buscar, después lo veía cuando pasaba con sus compañeros porque acá esta la guarida del Cuerpo. Cada vez que terminan una misión (y claramente fracasan) vienen acá para descansar. Mientras más lo veía, una descarga eléctrica purifica mi corazón y mis nervios se enloquecen, tengo la necesidad de tocarlo.

-Che Draco…- Patricia me toca el pelo y luego mira con más atención a Raiville- tienes su mismo corte de pelo.

-¿D-de quién?- pregunte nerviosa.

-De Raiville…

-Tienes razón- apunto Elizabeth- excepto que vos eres castaña.

-Jajajaja pobrecita no le digan eso que le arruinan la imagen- mi hermana rodea mi cuello con un tono juguetón y me golpea un poco- le corte yo el pelo porque antes lo tenía muy feo- mintió, las dos chicas lo creyeron enseguida y volvieron a mirar el grupo.

La verdad es que cuando lo vi, lo primero que hice fue cortármelo como él, y desde ese tiempo lo tengo así. Solo mis hermanas saben la verdad y al principio creyeron que estaba obsesionada o algo parecido, pero yo no lo veo de esta manera. Ventajosamente no me hace mal, pero tampoco me beneficia.

-Sinceramente, todavía no entiendo que le vez- me susurra Seda.

-Es… increíblemente adictivo- le conteste, la verdad es que me resultaba difícil de explicar. Mi corazón late tan fuerte que golpea sobre mi pecho y me cuesta respirar pero tampoco me hago daño.

"_Necesito estar cerca de él"_

Cuando paso el grupo, la multitud poco a poco se fue dispersando, algunos lo seguían con uno o dos pasos, pero después volvían a sus tareas. Agarro el brazo de mi hermana con fuerza, por alguna razón ciento que me voy a caer.

-¿Estas bien?- me pregunta Seda luego de despedirse de Elizabeth y Patricia- Te noto pálida.

-No creo que esté preparada.

-No seas ridícula…- me ayudo a bajar y me abrazo con fuerza- te preparaste para este momento, tienes que ser fuerte- respiro hondo un par de veces y trato de caminar por mí misma.

Cuando el cuerpo llega a la puerta de la guarida, nadie los molesta porque saben que después sufrirán las consecuencias (ósea no ser demasiado pesados), se quedan un rato en la puerta mientras esperan que alguien les habrán. Ese es mi momento de brillo. Desde hace dos semanas me convesi a mí misma, de declarar mis sentimientos ante el Sargento Levi… prepare una carta con mi dirección por si llega a aceptar y explicándole bien cuáles son mis intenciones con él.

-¿Crees que vaya a aceptar?

-Por supuesto que si…- notaba que no estaba convencida- bueno, hay que darle tiempo. Lo que si te digo que no te hagas ilusiones con que al principio sea color de rosa.

-Eso ya lo tenía en mente- me separo un poco de ella cuando llegamos a la calle. Solo estaban a pocos metros adelante mío.

-¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-No, estoy bien- Seda me besa la frente y se esconde detrás del edificio más cercano. Yo sostengo la carta en mi mano derecha, sigo temblando… odio temblar me hace sentir más débil. Respiro hondo un par de veces. Curiosamente me arrepiento de ponerme el moño azul grande sobre mi cabeza, mi vestido me llega hasta las rodillas y tengo un chal que me cubre los hombros. No parezco indecente pero no estoy muy apretada. Camino directo hacia ellos, concentrándome en no caerme.

"_¡Demonios!" _De un tirón me saco el lazo de mi cabeza, y rápidamente me peina con mi mano. Mi corazón aumenta de velocidad cuando veo que ellos, me estudian un poco raro.

-¡Hola!- me saluda Hanji, tenía su pelo castaño oscuro atado en una cola alta. Por alguna razón, su expresión me tranquiliza un poco, ella se me acerca sonriente- ¿Necesitas ayuda en algo?

"_¡ES EL MOMENTO, PASE LO QUE PASE, NO TE TRAVES!" _Trago una enorme cantidad de saliva.

-Q-Quisiera h-habl-lar con L-Levi…

-Disculpa no escuche bien.

-Busco a Levi- levanto un poco más la voz, poniéndome colorada… ¿Por qué no viene él directamente?

-¿A quién?

-¡Quisiera hablar con Levi!

"_¡MIERDA! Hable demasiado fuerte"_

-Ahhhh Levi, te busca- ella se da vuelta y lo observo con más atención. Solamente estaba Irwin y un morocho alto que siempre me olvido su nombre, me miraban como si fuera ridícula pero una sonrisa de parte de Irwin me hizo pensar que ya sabía para lo que yo venía. Raiville, seguía inexpresivo pero me estudiaba con atención.

-¿Es necesario que sea yo?- Pregunto un poco malhumorado. Aunque seguía serio y con los ojos bajos.

-¡Vamos!- grito Hanji, regañándolo con un tono bromista. Le golpeo el hombro e irritantemente celosa- ¡Tienes que acercarte, se un caballero!

-Ok…- suspiro cansado Levil. Camino hacia mí, mientras me examina con mucha atención- Estas temblando mucho… ¿Necesitas un abrigo?- levanta una ceja _"¡NO HAGAS ESO QUE ME MATAS!"_

-….- quiero decir "no" pero las palabras no me salen-….

-¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?- pregunta y mi boca comienza a temblar… por dios, debo verme totalmente ridícula ahora. Levi baja sus ojos hacia la carta. Mierda lo vio, ¿ahora qué hago?

-Akkkghss- trato de hablar pero mi lengua se traba en mis dientes ¡MIERDA!- Y-Y-Yooo

-¿Si…?

Levanto la carta lo suficientemente alto como para que el la viera. Se la clave enfrente de su rostro, pero choca contra su nariz y de la humillación bajo la cabeza.

-¡RIVIALLE MEGUSTASMUCHO, ACETA MI CARTA!- grito con todas mis fuerzas, mientras siento como me destrozo en mis llantos.

Momento de silencio…

Otro maldito momento de silencio…

Muchos malditos momentos de silencio… _Voy a morir._

Escucho como él se aleja un poco y agarra suavemente la carta.

¡OMG!

-Levanta la cabeza- ordena, y yo como un perro obediente, lo hago enseguida.

¡MIERDA! Esta enojado, a pesar de que es la misma expresión que tiene cada segundo que lo veo, pero ahí una oscura sombra sobre sus ojos, que notaba lo cabreado que estaba. Hanji salta hacia él y lo abraza de atrás con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja… si tuviera una sartén caliente sería la primera persona en pegarle.

-¡Creí que no lo ibas a hacer nunca!- ríe como lunática y aun así, no deja de tocarlo- ¡¿Qué vas a hacer ahora Rivaille-Bonito-Tontito-Corazón de Melón?!

-Hanji…-el tono de voz de Irwin dio por entender que es mejor bajar los humores- creo que sería mejor que lo dejemos solos- Hanji hizo una carita de perro lagrimoso y se desata de Rivaille… ¡Gracias Irwin!

-¿Tienes mí mismo corte?- pregunto Levi…

_Tenía la pequeña esperanza que no se diera cuenta de ese detalle._

-¡Ahhh no me di cuenta!- exclamo Hanji, sorprendida y viéndome como si fuera un nuevo experimento.

Una roca de treinta kilos cayó sobre mi cabeza y tenía escrito en grande "SE DIO CUENTA"… pero aun así, logre sostenerla. No me iba a dejar aplastar…

-Es… solo… coincidencia.

-¿Me estas acosando?

Otra roca cae sobre la otra, tenía escrito "ACOSADORA". Aun así la sostengo, aunque estoy a punto de caerme al piso.

-N-N-N-Noooo

-Chee… ¿No eres la chica que estaba al lado de la gritona? - pregunto el chico al que no conocía el nombre.

-¿La maleducada alta como titán?- pregunta Irwin, un poco asqueado y frunciendo el ceño, realmente pensaba que Elizabeth era una maleducada. Yo creo que no era para tanto, simplemente se molestó que le pisaran las flores que había preparado para el… Aunque creo que es mejor callarme la boca.

-Vos fuiste quien grito mi nombre- a pesar de que estaba perturbada, note que no era una pregunta. Rivialle no había cambiado su rostro. _Cada minuto que paso con él, me derrito más- _Levanta la mirada.

Hago lo que él dice, como buena perrita que soy, _Mierda tengo malos pensamientos._

-Déjenos solos…- ellos también son buenos perritos porque enseguida se ven menos Hanji Zoe que se quedó ahí parada detrás del Sargento, con una sonrisa abierta, como si fuera parte del asunto.

_Tengo que deshacerme de ella. _

-Asquerosa Lunática de cuatro ojos- Rivaille se refriego los ojos con sus dedos mientras un aura extraño lo rodeaba. Ella seguía feliz de la vida, pero yo comencé a temblar _¿Por qué? Tendría que ser al revés_- fuera antes de que te destroce el cráneo.

-Oky Doky- dio pequeños saltos al lado de él, y luego se fue, sin quitar la vista a su Sargento.

-Estimo que esta es una carta de amor- por un momento quedo perdida en su mirada tan fría y vacía. Levanta el sobre, yo débilmente asiento.

- Voy a ser franco…- agarra la carta y la rompe en dos. Con ese mismo movimiento, mi corazón se rompe al mismo ritmo que el sobre. Todavía no sé cómo fue que no me descompuse, como no fui capaz de llorar- No me interesan este estúpido juego de niños- junta los dos trozos y los rompe en cuatro. El ruido del papel roto sonó en mi pecho- son solos distracciones y la verdad, no me interesan- junta otra vez, los cuatro pedazos y los corta. Ahí sale la primera lagrima- ¿Estas llorando? Luces más patética… ¿Vengo acá después de luchar con monstruos asquerosos y repugnantes? ¿Y qué me encuentro…? Un insecto pidiéndome "una declaración de amor" de la forma más… ¿Una palabra para describirla? ¿Decadente?

-¿Qué esperabas si contestaba que si? "Te amo, mi adorada… cásate conmigo"- sonríe, larga una pequeña sonrisa minuciosa, parece divertido. Ahí va mis pulmones, quedándome sin aire- Abre los ojos y mira…- me agarra del mentón con brusquedad pero duele más el nudo de mi pecho, me obliga ver la muralla María- estamos encerrados como ganados en una jaula por animales que no cualquiera puede matar, no estamos en tiempo de amor y esa mierda… ¡Estamos en guerra!- me suelta, y observo el piso, no soy capaz de mirarlo a los ojos y aun así el continua- no existe peor mierda que la ignorancia, la mejor manera de sacarla es mediante disciplina y ¿Sabes cuál es la mejor disciplina?

No logro contestar. La lengua se me traba entre los dientes pero logro decir una simple palabra.

-No lo sé…

-¿No sabes pensar, retrasada?- me arden los ojos y no logro respirar. Siento que me estoy a punto de caer en cualquier momento.

-Simplemente no lo sé… ¿Educación?

Sus ojos brillan, como si hubiera dicho un chiste o simplemente no puede creer que haya dicho eso. Trago una gran cantidad de saliva ¿Dónde está mi hermana?

Se acerca lo suficientemente a mí, como para que sienta su respiración pesada y fría. Tan fría como su corazón- _El dolor es la mejor disciplina. _

-Ahí está tu dolor…

….

…

….

….

…

…..

…

Apenas tengo recuerdo de haberlo hecho. Solamente estuve consiente del ruido entre el choque de las carnes. De mi mano dura pegándole una cachetada con toda mi fuerza. El sonido reboto en mis oídos mientras el rostro de Rivialle estaba escondido en su flequillo negro. Me parece que él tampoco se lo esperaba.

-¡IDIOTA!- grito con todas mis fuerzas y salgo corriendo, sin mirar atrás.

**0o0o0o0o0o**

Me pase toda la tarde llorando. Seda y Roble estuvieron consolándome todo el día, Roble tuvo que tranquilizar a Seda porque iba a ir detrás del Sargento (y ambas sabíamos que era perfectamente capaz) y destrozarle la cara. Pero después me fui a recostar en mi cama, quería estar sola. Me quede ahí está la hora de la cena, perdida en mis pensamientos. La imagen de Rivialle iba y venía ocupando mi cabeza. Hubo momentos en que me arrepentía haberle bofeteado. Tuve terribles nauseas pero no logre vomitar. Aun así, en la cena no pude comer. Mi hermana. Mis hermanas se querían quedar conmigo toda la noche pero, de alguna forma milagrosa las convencí de que estaba bien; no era buena idea que faltaran al trabajo, puse en excusa a mis estudios que eran caros. Enseguida se prepararon para ir al bar y cuando me quede sola, apague todas las luces y me quede en mi cama. Pronto mi cuerpo comenzó a dolerme mientras caía en un profundo sueño.

_En mi sueño al principio era todo borroso pero poco a poco, las cosas se fueron aclarando. Aunque el ambiente era oscuro y decaído, note la figura humana caminando por un pasillo interminable de madera. Estaba sumamente calmado a pesar de la situación. Estaba incomodo, lo obligaban a realizar una acción en su contra y sin embargo, no podía retroceder para atrás. Lo tacharían como cobarde, y no era ningún cobarde. Había luchado con Titanes, y se hizo famoso en su primera expedición por matar a cuatro de ellos, con una técnica que nadie podía igualar. _

_Pero aun así, estaba un poco nervioso. No le gustaba admitirlo, pero lo estaba._

_No se arrepentía de nada. Y sin embargo, todos le decían que lo que hizo estuvo mal._

_Aun así, tenía que verla. No para disculparse… él no era esa clase de persona. Tenía que ver a una chica malcriada, que había superado sus límites de paciencia, esa chica tenía que ser castigada. _

_**No importa lo que sus superiores le digan después. Esa joven se lo merecía. **_

_El hombre era de baja estatura, distante ante el entorno y disfrutaba el poco tiempo que tenía de soledad. Le permitía pensar y reflexionar. Se imaginó, diferentes de imponer respeto físico y pronto un cosquilleo poso por su estómago. Sonreía, pero no haciendo ese estúpido afecto humano… sonreía con los ojos y pronto sonreiría con sus manos que apretarían las diferentes áreas del cuerpo humano. Se acordó de la chica irrespetuosa, tenía que enseñarles buenos modales…. _

_Finalmente, encontró la puerta que tanto buscaba y toco como buen soldado educado que era. Espero unos segundos, y no escucho el grito de nadie preguntando quien era, por lo que volvió a tocar la puerta, pero con más fuerza que antes. Esta vez, espero unos minutos y no escuchaba nada. Había posibilidad de que nadie estuviera en casa ¿En dónde estaría si no fuera así? No creía que la chica tuviera un novio con quien pasar la noche. Tal vez fue a la casa de su amiga gritona para lamentar como una imbécil lo sucedido en el mediodía. Aun así, no tenía la santa paciencia para ir hasta ahí y que nadie lo recibiera. Abrió la puerta ¡QUE IMBECIL, DEJAR LA PUERTA ABIERTA DE SU CASA! Y entro…_

_Por poco le da un colapso nervioso al ver la desastrosa suciedad y el desorden. _

_La chica era peor de lo que imaginaba. No solo ella, también toda su familia. Era un antro de perdición para la limpieza y el orden ¿En que se había metido? Pisando con la puntas de sus pies (como si se fuera a contagiar de algo), y abrió la primera puerta que vio. Tuvo que sostenerse del picaporte para no caerse. Sus ojos rodaron rápidamente a la imagen de una chica acostada en su cama, enredada entre las sabanas finas. Se notaba que solamente tenía puesto ropa interior. El joven levanto la ceja, interesado por ese dato curioso. _

_Agarro la sabana y de un tirón, rompió la sabana completa…_

-¿Qué haces dormida?- esa voz… sentó como la cama retumbaba de golpe- ¡Despierta!

Abro despacio los ojos, una ligera brisa fría rodeo mi cuerpo, enseguida se congelaron mis pies y busque a tientas mi sabana mientras ignoraba la molesta voz.

-¡Pedazo de mierda!- me tape la cara con la almohada ¡Que molestia!

…

….

…

…

…

…

¡UN MOMENTO!

Sin respirar, sin sentir las palpitaciones de mi torpe corazón, se siento bruscamente sobre la cama, recobrando la conciencia y la vista nublada.

Ahí estaba yo, en ropa interior, toda traspirada con la sabana rota y el Sargento Rivialle parado enfrente de mí con la misma expresión que tenía todos los santos segundos que me quedaba mirándolo como tonta. Con el ceño fruncido y un brillo excitante en sus ojos verdes. Luego susurro una frase que hizo que me erizaran los pelos de mi cuerpo

_-¿Pero que tenemos aqui? Una cachorra rebelde..._

**¡OMG! Rivialle tiene que aprender a como tratar con las mujeres xD**

**Que les pareció la actitud del Sargento "Ceño Fruncido"? La modifique varias veces porque siempre estaba en duda si... "Seria algo que el diría"**

**La verdad es que me costo mas de lo que imaginaba, es dificil... siempre tan serio...**

**Pero bueno, lo queremos tal como es jajajaj. Espero que les haya gustado... nos vemos en el próximo cap.**

_**Levi (leyendo el fanfction): ¡¿PORQUE MIERDA APAREZCO COMO UN PEDOFILO?!**_

_**YO: ¡CERRA LA BOCA O TE METO EN UN YAOI CON EREN Y SABES QUE SOY CAPAZ!**_

_**Eren (aparece de la nada): Saben... Eso no me molestaria (se acerca a Levi y este lo mira, como excitado)**_

_**Yo: ¡¿DONDE MIERDA PUSE LA CAMARA?!**_


End file.
